First Time's The Charm, Unless
by LickNstick
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's date night, first story don't be too rough please! BUT criticism is good.


**So, my first story! I hope it isn't to bad. I'd like to thank my lovely editor .love!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything related to glee or the show. **

When Kurt met Blaine it was like fireworks had erupted in his mind. When Kurt first heard Blaine sing he saw angels. When Blaine kissed Kurt he thought of nothing but those lips on his for days after. So when Kurt and Blaine went on their date that night Kurt was in a state of mind he'd never been in. He categorized it as pure agony, he felt like he needed Blaine on his lips, he craved the feeling of their bodies pressing together, but mostly he just needed to taste him. Tasting him, was what he had always wanted to do. The most they had done was a couple quick pecks and one long kiss but nothing with to big an impact on their relationship. Tonight would be the night Kurt and Blaine had their moment.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late for our reservation!" screamed Kurt as he ran down Blaine's driveway to his car. Blaine trekked slowly behind, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything essential.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. What's got you so hyped tonight?" Blaine asked as he got into the blue stingray that Kurt's father had fixed up for him recently. Blaine was curious, Kurt was always excitable but tonight he was like a newly awakened puppy after a long nap.

"I just want tonight to be perfect, what's so weird about that?" Kurt said giving Blaine's hand a little squeeze. Blaine found this acceptable, grabbed Kurt's hand and walked into the restaurant chosen for tonight's dinner plans. When they walked in, the first thing they saw was two girls kissing intimately in the corner as they waited for a table. Kurt's heart swelled when he saw this realizing his plans were going as he had hoped they would.

About halfway through their spaghetti dinner, they tried to eat their spaghetti "Lady and The Tramp" style. As Kurt made an attempt at this he realized he wanted to wait and bit down on his spaghetti and in the process bit his tongue, HARD. Kurt yelped in pain and started chugging ice water, until the water in his water started to tinge red.

"Kurt, are you sure your tongue is okay?" Blaine hinted hesitantly at the now pink water.

"Of course, of course!" He insisted. _Nothing that can't be healed by you_ was the afterthought. The memory of Blaine's tongue rubbing smoothing against his made Kurt's face tint pink and some stiffness on his lower half."

After they finally finished dinner, they discussed where they would be headed next. As Finn had mentioned he was going to be out with Rachel all night, and his dad and Carol were in Vegas for a week. Blaine's parents were home, but were asleep for the night. It was decided that they would go to Kurt's to watch a movie and hopefully sleep over if Rachel didn't want to intrude on their plans with hair braiding and a sappy movie. His plans didn't involve Rachel, nor did they involve hair braiding and crying, the only thing that was involved was Blaine and his lips. Those sweet pink lips had the power to do anything to Kurt they wanted. Kurt's tongue felt better by now thankfully all the pasta had miraculously fixed something in it. He picked out a movie, not really caring which one because he really didn't plan on letting Blaine watch it. About ten minutes into _Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist_ was when he made his move. They were discussing how Nora was a virgin, as were they, yet this understood truth remained unspoken

The suddenly, something in Kurt snapped, his shy baby penguin attitude was no more and out of his mouth popped

"Let's change that, tonight."

Slowly, they both realized what was happening. Off came Kurt's shirt, then Blaine's, and slowly they started to kiss. As they began to shed their clothes, Kurt kicked off his tight pants in such a fit that they landed somewhere over on the television.

Tentatively, Blaine lowered himself on top of Kurt, slowly rutting their hips together, melding their lips together.

As Blaine kissed heatedly down his neck, biting and sucking at the pale skin, Kurt knew there would be marks. But at the moment, he could honestly care less. He would just need to incorporate scarves into all his outfits this week.

Blaine's thrusts came to a stuttered halt as he through his head back, moaning Kurt's name into the silence. The mere sight of his boyfriend; tanned skin tinged pink, dark curls matted to his forehead, caused Kurt to follow suit. They couldn't speak, think or do anything besides lay there and breathe in the palpable bliss.

"I love you," Blaine whispers, his voice raspy as he snuggled his head into Kurt's chest.

"I love you too,"

All of a sudden the door to Kurt's room flew open; both boys shrieked and covered up as both Finn and Rachel came flying in from their date. Having slammed open the wrong door, the couple didn't realize that the sight of Kurt and Blaine's sweaty tangled bodies would lay before them.

"HOLY SHIT CLOSE THE DAMNED DOOR!" Finn just couldn't take it and fell over in complete faint, whilst mumbling something incoherent about "baby brothers" and "sex". Rachel on the other hand just clapped gleefully and then dragged Finn down the hall best as her little torso could.

Down the hall about 40min later they heard Finn wake up and say "Did I just dream about that or…" and the answer that came was not expected and they heard a yelp. The door again slammed open, although this time both boys were dressed and sitting on the bed finishing their movie. Finn just opened his mouth but nothing had come out of it.

The next day before school, Rachel being Rachel with her big mouth told everyone. And by the end of the day everyone in glee club knew or at least had some idea of what happened. Finn being Finn denied fainting AND walking in on them, however the blush plastered on his face every time he saw Blaine kind of gave him away. Finn's blatant embarrassment, and Blaine's obliviousness to how flushed his face could get caused Puck and Santana to catcall and whistle every time they saw Kurt and Blaine walk down the hallways, shoulders brushing.

They didn't care that the glee club knew, however they were slightly perturbed that it was Rachel who told them all. So as payback, the next time Finn had Rachel over Kurt took matters into his own hands and decided to "accidentally" walk in on Rachel and Finn in the den having their alone time. This caused a silent uproar in the house between the two boys but in the end it was forgotten. From then on it was decided that one was to tell the other if they were having some "fun" that night and they both had put out something on the door handle just in case they had forgotten. The problem was fixed, however Blaine and Finn had some problems staring at each other longer than a minute before they both got very red faced, and Kurt never did stop laughing at this. Not ever.


End file.
